Mysterious Delusion 1
MYSTERIOUS DELUSION 1 CHAPTER 35 OF THE MANGA ( PART 1 OF THE DELUSION STORY ARC ) ( Anime cross-reference---Compressed and included in Anime Episode 12, " Mysterious 'Squeeze' " ) Summary Urabe and Oka have been best girl friends for quite some time now ( they are also drool bonded to one another ), but that does not stop Oka from, not only looking up to Urabe, but teasing her as well. After seeing the challenge and interplay between Urabe and Hayakawa at the cultural festival, Oka is now fascinated by Urabe' scissors routine. But when denied a demonstration during their usual girl-with-girl lunchtime at school, Oka actually gets to see it, nonetheless, by the use of a picture that she took of Urabe, a very 'reveling' picture, indeed ! After school, on the walk home, Urabe begins to suspect that Tsubaki is having emotional trouble with the fact that he had inadvertently seen her naked at the cultural festival. This is confirmed during their daily drool routine, wherein afterwards, Urabe does a reverse drool taste, and now knows what images are locked in Tsubaki's mind. Even that evening, after being inside her apartment for a while in her bedroom, she still feels very upset and erotic, unable to clear her mind of the drool transmitted images. Next day after school, walking home together, Tsubaki is still not much better about handling his emotional turmoil. Spontaneously, he tries to hug Urabe, resulting, as it always does, in a panty scissors attack. Urabe cuts up a nearby sign, but to her horror, she has also drawn blood, via a small cut to Tsubaki's forehead ! With blood trickling down his face, Tsubaki is not bothered at all. But Urabe insists that they both immediately go to her apartment, to properly dress the wound. Hmmm . . . . alone together in her apartment . . . . Plot Oka and Urabe still share their lunch together every day at school, but this day Oka has a curious thought on her mind. Oka saw Urabe reduce the cardboard robot costume to shreds with a pair of scissors in a matter of moments, and now wants to know how does Urabe come by such a special technique ? In fact, holding up a cardboard sign and an pair of scissors, Oka wants to see a demonstration, right here and now. Urabe bluntly declines, much to Oka's dismay. But Oka is on the rebound, and next wants to know if Tsubaki is having social trouble with her, via the fact that he had seen his girlfriend unclothed. Oka then adds fuel to the fire by showing Urabe a picture of her that Oka had taken, a picture of her unclothed. Not to be outdone, Urabe tries to grab Oka's picture, and failing that, does a quick scissors attack on it, reducing it to confetti. But lo and behold ! Oka got what she wanted, a demonstration of the scissors routine ! Oka even lifts up Urabe's short, pleated uniform skirt to take a look at the hidden scissors held in place by her white panties. That afternoon on the way home from school, Tsubaki keeps eyeing Urabe, wanting to hug her, eventually prompting an 'Instant Death Look' from Urabe. When they come to the usual place on the bridge where they do their daily drool routine, Urabe gives drool to Tsuabki, but quickly tricks him into allowing her to taste his drool today. Tsubaki's drool tells what he was thinking about Urabe when they were walking together earlier. Even thought he quickly takes his exit, nevertheless, he has left Urabe alone with her having a very erotic feeling. The feeling continues to stay with Urabe as she walks the rest of the way home by herself. By the time Urabe is safely in her apartment, the eroticism is now making her body feel very hot, as images race through her mind. Oka's warning words now come to mind, " Tsubaki will now look at you, and unconsciously see you unclothed, but nevertheless . . . . " An unpleasant thought now comes to Urabe, that is, is Tsubaki in the wrong for doing what he is mentally doing ? Next day after school, on the walk home, via the usual drool routine, Urabe also transmits a replay of what must have been the erotic image from yesterday. This brings on a quite unexpected reaction from Tsubaki---he forcefully throws his arms around Urabe while screaming her name ! Another scissors routine is dispatched with haste by Urabe, with the resultant busting up of an advertising sign affixed right next to where Tsubaki was standing. Urabe scolds him, but then turns white as a ghost, as she sees a small stream of blood coming down Tsubaki's forehead and nose, indicating that she has drawn blood this time with her scissors ! Although Tsubaki is cool, calm, and collected ( No big deal ! ), Urabe is horrified. Her demeanor quickly shifts, and she loudly apologizes. Again, Tsubaki tries to brush it off as nothing, but Urabe demands that they go to her apartment, and dress the wound. Tsubaki's heart begins pounding, knowing that they will soon be alone together in her bedroom. Category:Chapters